Enceladus
by Blue Anomaly
Summary: Pada tahun 2067 sebuah tragedi yang mengemparkan dunia terjadi. Seorang astronot berkebangsaan Jepang terkubur hidup-hidup di salah satu bulan yang mengelilingi Saturnus, Enceladus.Terisolasi dari dunia yang selama ini ia kenal sang astronot pun hanya bisa bernyanyi dan mengenang hidupnya yang ia tahu tak akan lama lagi
1. Prologue

**Title: Enceladus**

 **Author:** **Blue Anomaly**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran**

 **Main pairing: SasuNaru**

* * *

-Prolog-

Pada tahun 2067 sebuah tragedi yang mengemparkan dunia terjadi.

Seorang astronot berkebangsaan Jepang terkubur hidup-hidup di salah satu bulan yang mengelilingi Saturnus, Enceladus. Demi sebuah misi yang diharapkan dapat menemukan tempat singgah baru untuk umat manusia saat planet biru yang selama ini di huni semakin sekarat karena ulah manusia sendiri.

Misi untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, sebuah misi yang kini mengandung ironi ketika sang astronot bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Terisolasi dari dunia yang selama ini ia kenal sang astronot pun hanya bisa bernyanyi dan mengenang hidupnya yang ia tahu tak akan lama lagi.

Lagu pertama yang ia nyanyikan adalah sebuah lagu yang teringat samar di pikirannya. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat tentang ibunya. Kehilangan sosok ibu di usia belia membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat banyak hal tentang wanita itu. Semua kenangan tentang ibunya seolah ikut sirna dalam pikirannya tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba mengingatnya.

Hanya sedikit yang ia ingat,

Rambut merah ibunya yang terlihat indah di bawah pendar cahaya senja,

Suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan,

Hanya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terjebak di bongkahan batu empat puluh lima jam yang lalu, di tempat yang asing dan terisolasi di tata surya sang astronot pun menangis.

Dan tanpa ia sadari pula pada saat itu jutaan orang di bumi ikut menangis bersamanya.

* * *

Longsor itu terjadi empat puluh lima jam yang lalu.

"Apakah pesawat penyelamat sudah di kirimkan?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan yang sama di lontarkan ke arah sosok pria berambut kelabu yang kini sedang berdiri didepan kerumunan wartawan. Sebuah konfersi pers digelar setelah pengumuman tentang nasib sang astronot di publikasikan. Puluhan wartawan dari berbagai media di seluruh dunia berkumpul mencoba menggali infromasi dari pihak yang bertanggung jawab dengan insiden itu.

"Kami sedang mengusahakan misi penyelamatan secepat mungkin" jawab pria itu datar, ia berbohong.

Sebuah kebohongan namun itulah yang ingin didengar oleh puluhan wartawan itu, atau bahkan seluruh masyarakat.

Andaikan saat ini ia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka.

Hatake Kakashi, nama pria berambut kelabu itu tahu jika saja ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada mereka maka situasi akan semakin runyam.

Karena sesungguhnya tak mungkin untuk menyelamatkan sang astronot. Butuh waktu yang tak singkat untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Enceladus, terlebih lagi melakukan penyelamatan untuk seorang astronot yang tertimbun batu. Itu pekerjaan yang tak mudah bahkan mungkin mustahil di lakukan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Karena sesunggunya seberapa cepat pun mereka sampai disana, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tanpa sumber makanan dan air sang astronout perlahan akan mati kelaparan. Udara yang kini masih bisa dihirup oleh sang astronot pun hanya akan bertahan selama 6 hari dan sang astronot akan mati tercekik saat tak ada lagi udara yang mengisi paru-parunya. Saat itu terjadi maka umat manusia akan belajar akan satu hal,

Manusia tidak bisa menghindari kematian

Terdengar kejam memang, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar manusia sadar dengan perbuatan mereka yang selama ini merusak planet mereka sendiri. Bahwa akibat perbuatan mereka seseorang harus mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan, sendirian di sebuah tempat yang asing.

Oleh karena itulah pemerintah dari puluhan negara memperintahkan untuk menyiarkan saat-saat terakhir sang astronot ke penjuru planet.

Televisi, radio, internet, koran dan majalah semuanya memuat berita yang sama.

Seluruh dunia untuk sesaat menjadi hening, seluruh mata tertuju pada sang astronot yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa setiap tarikan nafasnya kini sedang disaksikan oleh jutaan umat manusia.

Headset yang seharusnya memungkinkan ia untuk mendengar instruksi dari bumi dan berkomunikasi sudah hancur ketika sebuah batu menimpa helmnya. Hampir semua komunikasi terputus saat itu, hampir semua karena tanpa ia sadari kamera yang tertanam di helm nya tidak rusak ketika longsor terjadi dan speaker yang ia kira rusak itu masih bisa merekam dengan jelas suara deru nafas dan nyanyiannya.

Tanpa ia sadari saat itu ia sedang bernyanyi untuk seluruh umat manusia yang ia coba selamatkan.

Sang astronot terus bernyanyi, mencoba mengisi kesunyian yang menyesakan itu. Sembari bernyanyi pikirannya melayang jauh ke saat dimana semua cerita ini dimulai.

-to be continued-

* * *

Author note:

Yo, diriku kembali dengan cerita baru walaupun cerita yang lama belum di update karena kendala file yang kehapus entah kemana, gomen nee. Untuk cerita kali ini jika tidak ada halangan di usahakan untuk update mingguan, draft chapter selanjutnya dalam tahap pengeditan dan mudah-mudahan bisa di upload dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Enceladus**

 **Author:** **Blue Anomaly**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saturn By Sleeping At Last**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, alur maju mundur**

 **Main pairing: SasuNaru**

* * *

Misi itu disebut dengan nama proyek Herschel. Sebuah nama yang diambil dari orang yang menemukan Enceladus pada hampir dua abad yang lalu, William Herschel. Proyek itu merupakan proyek ketujuh dari total sepuluh proyek eksplorasi tata surya yang bertujuan untuk mencari hunian baru untuk umat manusia.

Enceladus sendiri bukanlah planet, ia hanyalah sebuah bulan yang mengitari Saturnus namun dengan adanya kemungkinan bahwa bulan itu mengandung air maka umat manusia berbondong-bodong melakukan penelitian. Puluhan tahun penelitian di jalankan untuk mempelajari Enceladus, puluhan robot telah diterjunkan untuk mengambil sampel-sampel permukaannya. Jutaan dolar sudah melayang demi mencari rumah baru untuk umat manusia.

Puluhan tahun pun dihabiskan untuk mencari rumah baru untuk umat manusia.

Kini waktu itu semakin menipis, bumi semakin tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Sungai-sungai mulai tercemar, udara mulai tidak layak dihirup, hewan satu persatu punah, dan hutan-hutan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menghilang.

Oleh karena itu manusia semakin terdesak, misi mencari rumah baru pun semakin gencar dilakukan.

Negara-negara yang dulu tidak pernah bisa berdamai kini sepakat untuk bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Sebuah mega-proyek yang disebut dengan nama Alpha Centauri pun dibuat.

Ribuan ilmuwan dan insinyur terbaik dari penjuru planet dikerahkan. Manusia-manusia tercerdas di kumpulkan demi proyek yang digadang-gadang menjadi proyek terhebat yang pernah dibuat umat manusia.

Keenam misi pertama Alpha Centauri gagal menemukan planet yang cocok untuk umat manusia, bahkan sebuah tragedi yang cukup menggemparkan sempat terjadi di misi ke-empat dimana pesawat luar angkasa yang digunakan meledak bahkan sebelum menembus atmosfir dan menewaskan seorang astronout yang sampai detik ini tidak pernah di publikasikan identitasnya.

Setelah kegagalan itu para insinyur pun mencoba membuat pesawat yang lebih kuat, cepat, dan aman untuk misi-misi selanjutnya namun tetap saja misi Alpha Centauri belum bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya,

Sebuah rumah baru.

Kini misi ke tujuh dengan kode nama Herschel menjadi harapan selanjutnya bagi umat manusia.

Seperti misi-misi sebelumnya, misi kali ini hanya akan mengirim seorang astronot untuk menyelidiki tempat-tempat yang di perkirakan bisa dihuni oleh manusia. Selain karena sudah terjadi perberkembang pesat pada teknologi sehingga sebuah pesawat tidak lagi membutuhkan banyak awak, dipilihnya seorang astronout dikarenakan untuk mengurangi jumlah korban jika saja ada yang tidak berjalan seperti semestinya, seperti misi ke-empat.

Pemilihan astronot ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Total tujuh belas jenis tes seleksi ketat harus dilakukan oleh para pelamar yang datang dari segala kalangan ini. Ratusan pelamar gagal pada sepuluh tes pertama dan pada tes ke tujuh belas hanya tersisa tiga kandidat yang nantinya salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi astronot pertama yang menginjakan kakinya di Enceladus dan mencetak sejarah, bahkan mungkin menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kepunahan.

Sebuah kejayaan dan keagungan menjadi hal yang dijanjikan untuk siapa saja yang berhasil menyelamatkan umat manusia.

Hal itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau bersusah payah melewati banyak tes untuk menjadi astronot pada misi ke tujuh itu.

Jika ia berhasil melakukannya dan menjadi astronot ketujuh itu maka ia akan mengembalikan nama baik Uchiha yang ia sandang.

Ia akan mengembalikan kehormatan dalam marganya itu. Ia sudah muak dicap sebagai adik seorang pembunuh.

Enam belas tahun lalu kakaknya Uchiha Itachi membantai seluruh klannya dan juga kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Hanya Sasuke yang ia tidak habisi malam itu dan hingga sang kakak harus menghadapi tiang gantungan, Sasuke tetap tidak mengetahui alasan sang Kakak membunuh keluarganya dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Semuanya seolah terkubur dan menjadi abu bersamaan dengan terkuburnya tubuh Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui alasan dibalik pembantaian itu.

Mereka menganggap Itachi gila.

Sebenci apapun ia pada sang Kakak, Sasuke tetap yakin bahwa sang Kakak tidak gila. Kakaknya pasti memiliki sebuah alasan yang pada akhirnya tak pernah disuarakan hingga akhir hayatnya.

Ia pun sudah muak dengan tatapan kasihan orang-orang disekitarnya ketika tahu cerita hidupnya. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya, maka misi ini lah satu-satunya cara. Jika ia berhasil maka ia akan dikenal dan dikenang sebagai salah satu astronot yang ikut andil dalam misi bersejarah ini.

Ia yakin bahwa keputusannya ini adalah titik balik dari sejarah perjalan hidupnya kelak. Berkat keputusan ini pula lah ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu,

Seseorang yang nantinya mampu membuatnya melakukan sesuatu di luar batas imaji nya, seseorang yang nanti bisa membalikan arah hidupnya.

* * *

 _Astronot itu tampak jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan keputus asaan. Lima puluh jam setelah longsor terjadi. Hari ketiga di dalam kesunyian dan sang Astronot itu pun sudah menerima nasibnya._

 _Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa ia akan mati seorang diri, seperti hari-harinya sebelum ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian akan tetapi kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kesendirian dan kensunyian yang ia rasakan kali ini lebih menyesakan._

 _Bahkan kali ini cahaya matahari ikut meninggalkannya yang ada hanya bebatuan dan lapisan es yang dingin dan gelap._

 _Ia benci gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ia miliki hanya pendar samar dari indikator udara yang terpasang di helm nya._

" _Indikator udara tujuh puluh dua persen," ujar sang Astronot entah pada siapa. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya namun ia hanya ingin membayangkan seolah ada seseorang yang mendengarnya._

 _Andai saja ada yang bisa mendengarnya, baginya itu sudah cukup._

" _Aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki ku, dan kesunyian ini membuatku gila jadi aku meminta izin untuk bernyanyi—" Ia tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan "—aku benar-benar sudah gila, tak ada yang bisa mendengarkanku dan aku tetap meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu"_

 _Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian lah yang menyambutnya,_

" _Suara ku tidak begitu bagus dan aku tidak begitu ingat dengan lirik lagunya, tapi biarlah setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang kesunyian ini bukan?" satu tarikan nafas panjang dan ia pun memulai nyanyiannya,_

 _... You told me the courage of stars before you left_

 _How light carries on endlessly even after death_

 _With shorthness of breath you explain the infinity_

 _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist ..._

* * *

Hatake Kakashi memandang jajaran map yang kini tersusun rapih di hadapannya. Tiga map yang dengan tiga warna yang berbeda. Map-map itu lah yang berisi data dan informasi dari tiga calon astronot untuk misi Herschel. Satu dari tiga nama yang ada di hadapannya inilah yang nantinya akan menjadi orang pertama yang menginjakan kaki di Enceladus.

Kakashi mengambil map pertama yang berwarna hitam. Foto seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghiasi sudut kiri dari kertas pertama yang ada di map itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemilik data di map hitam yang kini ia baca. IQ di atas rata-rata dan kemampuan navigasi yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi salah satu kandidat utama. Ia bisa saja menjadi calon tunggal jika saja tidak ada catatan khusus yang harus menjadi pertimbangan,

Pembunuhan yang terjadi di keluarga pemuda bermata senada dengan rambutnya itu dinilai bisa menjadi pengaruh dari aspek pisikologisnya. Walau belum pernah memiliki jejak kelainan jiwa yang bisa saja membuatnya dicoret dari nama kandidat, Sasuke tetap dinilai terlalu pasif dalam menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia terlalu tertutup bahkan untuk ukuran jenius sepertinya. Hal ini lah yang di takutkan akan menggangu proses komunikasi dalam misi nantinya.

Kandidat selanjutnya yang datanya di simpan didalam map berwarna merah adalah seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis ini juga memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata dan dengan kemampuan analisis yang juga tak kalah menakjubkan yang pada akhirnya bisa membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya calon kandidat wanita yang terpilih, mengalahan ratusan orang lainnya.

Akan tetapi gadis ini juga memiliki beberapa aspek yang menjadikan pertimbangan dalam perekrutan gadis itu nantinya. Berbeda dengan dua orang kandidat lainnya yang notaben nya tidak lagi memiliki keluarga, Haruno Sakura masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Kedua orang tuanya jelas-jelas menolak jika Sakura nantinya terpilih walaupun tekad dan keyakinan sang gadis sudah sangat bulat, pemerintah masih harus mempertimbangankan penolakan dari kedua orang tua gadis itu setelah ibu dari gadis tersebut berbicara empat mata langsung dengan Kakashi, memohon padanya untuk tidak memilih putri satu-satunya mereka.

Walapun begitu apapun keputusan pemerintah nanti, keputusan utama ada di tangan Sakura sendiri. Jika saja nanti ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi ini maka tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan kedua orang tuanya untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

Kandidat terakhir adalah sang map berwarna kuning.

Kakashi butuh waktu yang cukup lama memandangi map kuning itu sebelum akhirnya membuka map itu. Kandidat terakhir ini adalah kandidat termuda dari dua kandidat sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan foto-foto kandidat sebelumnya yang cendrung memasang wajah formal maka foto pemuda berambut pirang ini tampak tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi,

Nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Walaupun tidak secemerlang kandidat sebelumnya namun kepintaran pemuda bermata biru langit itu masih dikategorikan diatas rata-rata.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa menunjukan emosinya dengan baik maka Naruto adalah orang yang terlalu ekspresif. Semua isi hatinya seolah tergambar di pancaran netranya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memiliki orang tua yang menahannya untuk tetap tinggal maka Naruto sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada sejak ia kecil dan di besarkan di panti asuhan adalah bukti bahwa tidak ada lagi keluarga yang ia miliki sehingga dengan begitu semakin mudah untuknya saat nanti harus meninggalkan planet ini.

Semua tentang profil pemuda itu tampak sempurna namun lagi-lagi pemuda ini seperti kandidat yang lain juga memiliki penghalang untuk menjadi kandidat tunggal,

Dan penghalang itu bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Sebagai mantan astronot pada misi sebelumnya maka Kakashi menjadi salah satu orang yang nantinya ikut menyeleksi ketiga kandidat. Ia nantinya harus memilih satu orang yang akan di kirim melaksanakan misi yang sangat berbahaya tersebut. Jika nanti misi itu gagal dan jika ada sesuatu menimpa pada mereka kelak di misi tersebut maka Kakashi akan menjadi salah satu pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab. Hingga detik ini pun Kakashi sendiri tidak yakin mampu melaksanakan beban seberat itu.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak boleh sampai salah memilih, baginya jika sang astronot yang dikirimnya kelak bisa kembali menginjakan kaki di bumi maka misi itu sudah berhasil di matanya. Tak ada yang mati walaupun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Mereka masih bisa mencoba lagi di misi berikutnya dimana ia bukan lagi menjadi orang yang harus memilih pilihan sulit tersebut. Tugas itu akan di berikan pada astronot berikutnya.

Egois memang, tapi biarlah ia bersikap egois sekali itu saja.

Karena ia sudah tidak mau lagi menanggung rasa penyesalan seperti yang pernah ia rasakan belasan tahun yang lalu. Sekali saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Setelah merapihkan map-map itu dan berkas lainnya dari mejanya, Kakashi pun bangkit berdiri. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertatap muka langsung dengan ketiga kandidat itu. Kedepannya ia akan menjadi mentor yang akan melatih ketiganya sebelum akhirnya mereka menghadapi tes kedelapan belas yang menjadi tes terakhir sekaligus tes penentu dan saat itu pula lah Kakashi harus memilih siapa yang harus pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi.

* * *

 _Sang astronot menghentikan nyanyianya. Sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya namun tak ada raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Tak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresi dari sang astronot saat itu membuat jutaan manusia yang menyaksikannya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kini ada di pikirannya._

 _Apakah ia sedang sedih, marah, atau takut. Semuanya menjadi misteri_

 _... I couldnt help but ask for you to say it all again_

 _I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen_

 _I'd give anything to hear you say it once more time_

 _That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes..._

" _Ibu, jika nanti aku bertemu mu lagi aku harap kau mau bernyanyi untuk ku lagi" pinta sang astronot pada kesunyian di sekelilingnya._

 _... with shortness of breathe I'll explain the infinity_

 _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist ..._

 _Jika saja saat ini ia masih boleh berharap ia hanya ingin kelak ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan ibu bahkan mungkin ayahnya di keabadian yang mungkin akan segera merenggutnya._

 _Hanya dengan berpegang pada pemikiran itulah maka ia bisa berdamai dengan kematian._

 _To be continued_

* * *

Author note:

Seperti janji di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini di upload dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Diriku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya Tectona Grandis-san yang sudah memberi tahu adanya typo yang bersebaran dimana-mana, diriku juga minta maaf karena kurang teliti.

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin oleh sang astronot di chapter ini judulnya Saturn dan sumpah lagu ini keren banget. Untuk Chapter pertama ini mungkin interaksi antar tokoh belum ada dan mungkin baru terjadi di chapter depan. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu agar nantinya cerita ini bisa lebih berkembang.

Jadi review sangat ditunggu~


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Enceladus**

 **Author:** **Blue Anomaly**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, alur maju mundur**

 **Main pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Ket:**

 **Normal = flashback**

 **Italic = present day**

* * *

ter·ra·form

 **ˈterəˌfôrm/**

Verb

to alter the environment of (a celestial body) in order to makecapable of supporting terrestrial life forms.

* * *

 _Sang Astronot itu lagi-lagi terdiam setelah menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. Ia tampak menerawang jauh, dari sorotan matanya yang merefleksikan pendar lemah dari lampu di helm nya itu terlihat jelas bahwa pikirannya sedang melayang jauh. Nafasnya yang lebih teratur dan tenang terdengar jelas seperti sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang menenangkan. Untuk sesaat ia terlihat begitu damai dengan senyuman tipis yang perlahan menghiasi bibirnya._

 _Untuk sesaat dunia melupakan targedi nya, untuk sesaat sang astronot pun melupakan takdir yang menantinya._

" _Aku bersyukur," ujar sang Astronot kembali memulai monolog yang menyesakan itu membuat suara lirihnya terdengar jelas._

" _Aku bersyukur karena aku yang ada disini" kedua netranya kini kembali menerawang jauh. Pendar cahaya dari lampu di helm nya membuat refleksi bebatuan mineral diluar sana tampak seperti bintang-bintang di kedua bola mata itu._

" _Aku bersyukur karena bukan kau yang ada disini" ujar sang astronot kembali. Kini dunia pun bertanya-tanya maksud dari monolog sang astronot._

" _andai kau bisa mendengarku maka ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku"_

 _Bohong,_

 _Karena sesungguhnya masih ada penyesalan yang tersisa di benak sang astronot. Bukan keputusannya untuk pergi ke misi bunuh diri ini yang menjadi penyesalannya. Penyesalan terbesar didalam hidupnya adalah ia tidak sempat meminta maaf pada sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi titik utama dari monolognya._

 _Tanpa sang astronot sadari, ribuan kilometer jauhnya disebuah ruang kendali yang tak kalah sunyi dari tempat asing itu sang sosok yang dimaksud mendengar semua ucapan sang astronot._

" _Bodoh" lirih sosok itu disela tangisannya._

 _Karena sesungguhnya mereka berdua memiliki penyesalan yang sama. Andai saja saat itu mereka sempat mengucapkan kata maaf._

* * *

"Untuk ke dua puluh kali dalam satu hari ini umat manusia musnah"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecahkan konsentrasinya hari itu. Sumber suara, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebarannya sedang berdiri diruang kendali dan dengan seenaknya menggunakan intercom diruang kendali untuk berkomunikasi dengan headset yang ia gunakan.

Sasuke memandang kesal kearah pemuda yang jelas-jelas bukan crew dari simulator pesawat yang sedang ia gunakan itu. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana jeans dengan jaket berwarna orange cerah yang terikat di pinggangnya, tak ada badge penggenal di dadanya. Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkan sosok pemuda itu dan menyalakan lagi simulator yang sudah ia gunakan hampir seharian namun tampaknya sosok itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan terus menganggu Sasuke dengan segala komentarnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berbelok sembilan drajat jika ingin menghindari astroid itu"

Dan

"Gunakan tenaga roket cadangan, jika kau menggunakan tenaga yang terlalu besar kau akan menghantam permukaan"

Atau

"Belok empat drajat ke kanan lalu matikan semua mesinnya, biarkan gravitasinya menarikmu setelah itu baru nyalakan lagi semua mesin mu dengan kekuatan penuh dengan begitu kau bisa menghindar tanpa menghabiskan bahan bakar"

Astaga, suara orang itu sangat mengganggu—

"Kau berhasil"

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar dari monolog batin yang sedari tadi memaki pemuda di ruang kendali itu dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia berhasil mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan selamat berkat instruksi dari orang yang ia anggap mengganggu. Instruksi yang bahkan ia sendiri tanpa sadar ikuti. Dilepasnya semua alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan beranjak menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti Uchiha-san," sapanya ramah dan tanpa ragu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan sikap ramah pemuda itu.

"Ya, dan kau?" bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengenal pemuda itu dan ia yakin belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uzumaki? Kau kandidat ketiga itu?," tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya. Pemuda didepannya sama sekali tidak seperti calon kandidat astronot yang sudah mengalami seleksi ketat, ia lebih mirip seperti anak SMA yang sedang mengikuti study tour ketimbang calon astronot.

"Ya, walaupun aku sedikit terlihat tidak meyakinkan tapi aku benar-benar calon kandidat Astronot loh" ucap Naruto setelah melihat gurat keraguan diwajahnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tenang saja aku sudah terbiasa, asal kau tahu aku pernah dikira anak magang disini. Mereka bahkan menyuruhku untuk memfoto copy berkas mereka" ujar Naruto dan diikuti sedikit tawa darinya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bersemangat dari pemuda itu.

"Kau memang terlihat lebih muda dari kebanyakan orang disini"

"Hei, begini-gini aku sudah 25 tahun kalau tidak percaya lihat saja ID ku" bela Naruto sembari mengeluarkan ID nya dari dompet katak aneh yang ia sembunyikan di saku jeans nya. Sasuke mendengus, ternyata pemuda itu hanya lebih mudah satu tahun darinya.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu kekanakan"

"Ap—apa kau bilang? Enak saja aku benar-benar sudah dewasa tau" bela Naruto tak terima.

"Orang dewasa mana yang memakai dompet katak?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil katak? Gamabunta bukan sekedar katak, dia itu raja segala katak"

"Kau memberinya nama? Kau memang kekanakan"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekanakan, Teme?"

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Teme"

"dasar, dobe"

Naruto tampak ingin melanjutkan argumen mereka namun tampaknya ia tersadar bahwa mereka baru saja berdebat seperti anak kecil, begitupun Sasuke yang memilih diam setelahnya dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monitor ruang kendali.

"Maaf, aku sepertinya kelewatan tadi" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia tampak sedikit lebih canggung sekarang seolah-olah ia dan pemuda ceria yang terlebih dulu mengajak ngobrol Sasuke adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Melihat perubahan sikap itu Sasuke tanpa sadar diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Aku juga salah, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu"

"Jadi kita impas?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu"

Naruto lagi-lagi menyambar dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. Cengiran lebar itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Kebanyakan crew sudah pulang tiga jam yang lalu" tanya Naruto. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Sasuke lebih pantas jika ia yang menanyakan bukan si pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana itu.

"Aku sedang berlatih" jawab Sasuke.

"Hingga larut malam?"

"Masih banyak yang harus aku sempurnakan"

Wajah si pirang tampak terkejut sekaligus kagum disaat yang bersamaan. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'wow' yang cukup kencang hingga bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa si pirang itu tampak terkesan dengan jawabannya karena baginya wajar jika ia ingin semuanya berjalan secara sempurna.

"Kau tahu, cara kau mengendalikan pesawat jauh lebih baik dari ku"

"itu karena kau tadi membantu ku, kemampuan navigasi mu juga di atasku" Jika saja ada orang lain diruangan itu maka mereka akan terkejut mendengar seorang Uchiha mengakui bahwa orang lain lebih hebat darinya. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"hahaha, bukan kemampuan navigasi ku yang baik tapi justru sebaliknya"

"apa maksudmu?"

"iya, kemampuan navigasiku sangat buruk sehingga bisa dibilang aku sudah mengalami semua skenario kecelakaan di simulasi itu jadi aku sudah tahu semua kemungkinan yang terjadi" jawab Naruto, matanya kini memandang kearah jendela besar dari ruang kendali yang menghadap langsung ke arah simulator pesawat luar angkasa yang walaupun tidak sebesar aslinya tapi cukup besar untuk memenuhi ruangan yang luasnya hampir seluas lapangan bola itu.

"Bisa dibilang aku ini seperti pengelana waktu yang datang dari masa depan dan tugas ku adalah memberi tahu mu agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku" lanjut Naruto absurd. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu banyak bermain RPG, dobe" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

 _Sang Astronot melirik kearah sudut kiri atas dari helmnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan monolognya yang tadi sempat terhenti beberapa menit._

" _Aku tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, helm ini tidak menyediakan jam disini"_

 _Penunjuk pasokan oksigen tampak berkedip-kedip menyinari wajah sang Astronot dengan sinar hijaunya._

" _Setidaknya aku tahu berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk ku"_

 _Sang Astronot kembali terdiam sejenak, matanya kini memperhatikan sumber cahaya yang terus bekedip-kedip seolah tengah mengejeknya dan senantiasa terus mengingatkannya tentang seberapa dekatnya ia dengan kematian._

" _Tapi jujur, waktu serasa terhenti disini" Ia tak berbohong, semua seolah terhenti. Batu-batu mineral yang menutupi helm nya hanya diam membeku. Seolah-olah semua waktu hanya berjalan untuknya seorang. Seolah-olah kikisan waktu hanya berlaku untuknya seorang._

* * *

Tiga hari sesudah pertemuannya dengan Naruto barulah Sasuke mendapatkan undangan resmi untuk bertemu dengan kandidat lainnya. Saat bertemu untuk kedua kalinya Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ceria dan bersemangat. Ia sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dengan protokol kaku dari atasan mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura.

Bagi Sasuke kandidat wanita satu-satunya itu tampak seperti dirinya. Darinya ia bisa merasakan ambisi kuat yang meledak-ledak. Wanita dengan semangat juang yang sangat tinggi hingga tak heran ia bisa menginjakan kaki di posisi dimana hampir didominasi oleh pria itu. Wanita yang hebat sungguh, tapi Sasuke juga menyadari semu merah diwajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu ketika berbicara dengannya. Aspek terakhir itulah yang pada akhirnya diabaikan oleh keturunan Uchiha itu.

Orang terakhir yang ditemuinya adalah mentor mereka, Hatake Kakashi. Untuk yang satu ini Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala siapa dia, kisah hidup orang itu sudah seperti lembaran buku biografi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Maklum saja karena secara tidak langsung pria berambut silver itu telah menjadi salah satu alasan dari sekian banyak alasannya mengikuti program itu. Ia ingin mengalahkan prestasi sang mentor yang bisa menjadi astronot di misi Alpha Centauri pada usia yang relatif muda. Jika ia bisa terpilih maka ia bisa mengalahkan rekor sang mentor yang kala menjalankan misi baru berusia 28 tahun.

Dihari itu pula ia juga diberi tahu bahwa mereka bertiga akan terus menjalani pelatihan yang sama selama beberapa bulan hingga nantinya salah satu dari mereka akan dipilih menjalankan misi. Tampaknya pada bulan-bulan inilah mereka semua akan diuji baik dari kemampuan maupun kesiapan mereka.

"Jadi saya harap kalian dapat mengakrabkan diri, ingat ini bukan semata-mata sebuah persaingan tapi ini adalah sebuah pembuktian dari seberapa seriusnya kalian menyelamatkan umat manusia" ujar Kakashi di sela pidatonya.

Terdengar berlebihan memang menginggat tugas Astronot yang dipilih nantinya 'hanya' memeriksa apakah tempat yang dituju layak dihuni manusia tapi tujuan dari misi ini memanglah untuk memastikan kelanjutan umat manusia.

Membuat sebuah tempat asing diluar sana hingga menjadi seperti bumi agar bisa dihuni umat manusia

 _Terraform—_

"Dan nantinya nama kalian akan terukir didalam sejarah" tutup Kakashi.

Jika saja saat itu Sasuke mendengarkan kesekeliling nya maka ia akan bisa mendengar sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Terukir dalam sejarah atau hilang dan terlupakan" bisik Naruto seolah melanjutkan kalimat Kakashi.

Jika ia gagal nanti maka namanya akan hilang tertelan waktu.

Tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengingatnya.

Sama seperti astronot pada misi keempat itu.

Hilang dilupakan sejarah.

* * *

" _Kau mengorbankan anak itu" Sebuah suara wanita menghentikan langkah Kakashi. Kurenai sang pemilik suara tampak berdiri tepat dihadapan Kakashi, ada jejak kekecewaan di mata wanita itu yang dengan sekuat tenaga di abaikan oleh pria berambut silver itu. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak wajah kecewa yang ia lihat hari ini._

" _Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi,"_

" _Kau bisa mengirim pesawat penyelamat untuk anak itu"_

" _Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, resikonya terlalu besar"_

" _Setidaknya masih ada kemungkinan, sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya" bela Kurenai, air mata mulai membasahi kedua matanya. Kakashi terdiam sesaat, jujur saja ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ikuti sekarang. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkan sang astronot tapi bagian rasional dari logikanya mengatakan sebaliknya. Menyelamatkan sang astronot hanya sebuah tindak sia-sia yang didasari rasa putus asa._

" _Maaf"_

 _Pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang terluncur dari bibirnya. Tubuh Kurenai melemas saat itu juga, dan Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah rekan kerjanya itu karena ia tahu bahwa hanya akan ada kekecewaan di sana._

" _Kita membiarkannya mati Kakashi, kita membiarkannya mati seperti orang itu" ujar Kurenai saat Kakashi mulai berjalan meninggalkannya._

 _Kakashi mencoba menghiraukannya namun tanpa sadar ia meremas setumpuk dokumen yang tengah ia bawa saat memori-memori dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini kembali berputar dikepalanya. Memori tentang penyesalan terbesarnya._

 _Penyesalannya atas 'orang itu'_

 _Orang yang pernah ia kecewakan, dan kini ia kecewakan lagi._

" _Maafkan aku, sensei" bisiknya entah pada siapa._

* * *

Misi Alpha Centauri bukanlah misi yang mudah, Sasuke tahu persis hal itu. Misi Alpha Centauri merupakan salah satu misi paling beresiko yang pernah dijalani umat manusia dari awal peradaban mereka. Tak ada jaminan bagi siapa saja yang menjalankan misi ini untuk bisa melihat bumi lagi. Misi itu sama seperti misi kamikaze yang dulu dilakukan bangsanya pada jaman dahulu. Bedanya ia masih mimiliki kemungkinan untuk pulang. Sang mentor adalah bukti nyata bahwa masih ada harapan untuk pilot pada misi Alpha Centauri untuk melihat matahari terbit dari bumi lagi.

"Kalian harus paham bahwa misi ini adalah titik balik kehidupan kalian, dimisi ini lah kalian mungkin akan membuat perubahan atau mungkin berhadapan dengan kematian" ujar sang mentor saat menjelaskan tentang resiko yang mungkin mereka hadapi.

"ada saatnya kematian sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari" sambungnya saat melihatkan gambar pesawat ruang angkasa atau bisa dibilang serpihan pesawat luar angkasa di layar besar yang ada didepan ruang kelas itu.

"Misi ke-empat" bisik Sakura sedikit tercekat sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Benar sekali nona Haruno, ini adalah sisa-sisa dari misi keempat" Ujar Kakashi membenarkan pernyataan Sakura. Gambar selanjutnya menunjukan gambar yang lebih detail tentang keadaan puing-puing pesawat luar angkasa. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa ditunjukan dari puing-puing itu karena sebagian besar dari badan pesawat sudah hancur terbakar di atmosfir dan hanya menyisakan bagian kecil yang sedikit banyak bisa dikenali.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa misi keempat sering dikatakan misi Alpha Centauri yang paling gagal"

Sasuke ingat betul kala itu ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana pesawat itu hancur dilangit dan jatuh meninggalkan jejak cahaya yang mirip seperti bintang jatuh. Esoknya seluruh media geger dengan berita hancurnya pesawat itu namun pemerintah tampak menutupi kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu. Bahkan hingga detik ini Sasuke belum mengetahui siapa nama astronot yang gugur di insiden itu. Mungkin itulah alasan yang membuat ia mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Kakashi tentang insiden enam belas tahun lalu itu dan tampaknya bukan hanya ia saja yang tertarik, dua rekannya yang lain tampaknya juga sangat serius kali ini. Naruto yang biasanya selalu bertanya macam-macam bahkan hanya terdiam tanpa suara kali ini.

"Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang detail kecelakaan ini, kalian mungkin sudah pernah mendengar bahwa penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah malfungsi dari pesawat. Hal ini hanyalah separuh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan sebenarnya sengaja tidak disebar luaskan oleh pemerintah dan menjadi salah satu rahasia negara yang sama sekali tidak boleh di bocorkan pada penduduk sipil karena jika sampai bocor maka akan ada penolakan publik besar-besaran tentang misi ini—" Kakashi tampak terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang kearah ketiga muridnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar besar lagi seolah ia tidak bisa melihat wajah muridnya terlalu lama. Ada yang berbeda dari mentornya dan Sasuke tahu itu. Ia tampak enggan menceritakan tentang misi keempat ini.

"Karena sesungguhnya faktor utama dari kegagalan misi itu ada pada keseluruhan rancangan misi itu sendiri" jelasnya.

"Apa maksudnya dari keseluruhan rancangan misi? Saya kira semua misi sudah di program sesempurna mungkin" pada akhirnya Sasuke pun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Ia harus tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Sempurna?, tak ada misi yang sempurna. Itu hanyalah propaganda pemerintah agar tidak terjadi kepanikan publik. Sesunggunya semua misi memiliki kekurangan dan pada misi keempat inilah kekurangan itu akhirnya berakibat fatal. Misi itu bahkan seharusnya tidak dilakukan pada saat itu. Masih banyak hal yang belum tuntas dan siap tapi kita semakin terhimpit waktu. Jika kalian mengingatnya pada tahun itu terjadi perubahan cuaca yang sangat ekstrim hingga baik publik dan pemerintah pun memaksa adanya peluncuran pada tahun itu, peluncuran yang harusnya dilakukan pada tahun berikutnya. Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir karena misi Herschel ini adalah misi dengan persiapan paling matang dari misi-misi Alpha Centauri lainnya jadi kemungkinan _human error_ ataupun kesalahan lainnya bisa diminimalisir seminim mungkin" jelas Kakashi dan benar seperti dugaannya sesaat setelahnya langsung terjadi sebuah efek domino yang menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru di benak murid-muridnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi alasan misi keempat ini gagal karena kesalahan dari kalian sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kalian tahu misi ini akan gagal namun kalian tetap melakukannya?" tambah Sakura, gadis itu juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan rekan-rekannya. Namun belum sempat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sebuah suara bangku yang diseret menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya dikenal sebagai kandidat yang paling cerewet itu tampak berdiri dan dari tempatnya duduk Sasuke tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi yang ditunjukan rekan pirang nya itu.

"Saya permisi dulu Sensei" Ujar pemuda pirang itu sesaat sebelum berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang kelas dan Sasuke bersumpah bahwa dari nada suaranya barusan rekannya itu seperti sedang menahan tanggis.

"Hei, Naruto kau tidak bisa perg—"

"Tidak apa-apa Haruno-san,"

Mendengar itu Sakura yang tadinya ingin mengejar rekannya tampak mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk ketempat duduknya.

"Lagipula waktu kita untuk sesi ini sudah habis, kita bisa lanjutkan besok. Lanjutan dari laporan tentang misi keempat ada di berkas yang sudah saya berikan dan jika ada pertanyaan kalian bisa bertemu saya besok. Malam ini sebaiknya kalian istirahat karena besok kalian menjalani beberapa test lagi, terimakasih dan selamat malam" dan dengan begitu Kakashi langsung mengundurkan diri meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang kelas berukuran besar itu.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu," gerutu Sakura sembari membereskan kumpulan dokumen dimejanya dan beranjak meninggalkan meja "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita segera keruang makan jika tidak mungkin jatah makan malam kita sudah dihabiskan oleh Naruto" ajak Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" Tolak Sasuke dingin yang dibalas desah kecewa dari gadis berambut pink yang kemudian meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendirian. Sedangkan Sasuke tampaknya tidak begitu peduli karena matanya masih sibuk membaca laporan tentang insiden misi keempat dengan teliti. Matanya menyapu setiap kata dan kalimat disetiap lembar halaman. Ia mencoba menyerap sebanyak mungkin informasi yang disediakan.

Hingga matanya berhenti di halaman itu.

Halaman yang menampilkan foto sang Astronot yang gugur dimisi itu. Sebuah halaman yang memajang foto seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru samudra yang tampak tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Di bajunya tertera tag nama yang tertulis Namikaze Minato. Salah satu pertanyaan terbesar Sasuke sudah terjawab sekarang dan di halaman selanjutnya terdapat data lengkap dari sang astronot dan saat membaca tentang latar belakang sang astronot lah matanya terhenti disuatu kalimat tentang keluarga dari sang astronot,

Astronot itu memiliki istri dan seorang putra,

Dan saat melihat nama dari putra sang astronot mata Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya tentang apa yang ia baca. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menutup dokumen itu dan segera beranjak dari kursinya.

Kini ia harus mencari rekan pirangnya itu.

kini ia mengerti kenapa Naruto bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar tentang misi keempat.

Ia harus mencari Naruto dan memastikan semua kebenaran dari data-data itu.

Karena putra dari Namikaze Minato adalah Namikaze Naruto,

Ya, putra dari astronot yang tewas itu adalah Naruto. Rekannya sendiri.

-To be continued-

* * *

Author note:

Yo, diriku kembali setelah sekian lama diserang writer block, gomen nee. Untuk penjelasan tambahan untuk setting present day mungkin akan ada mengikuti beberapa karakter sedangkan untuk setting flashback hanya POV dari ayang sasuke tercinta *plak* hehehehe mudah-mudahan gak bikin bingung walaupun bikin bingung *lah*.

Oh ya, kritik dan saran juga sangat membantu loh *wink* jadi jangan ragu kalau ingin memberikan masukan bahkan *cough*requestpairing*cough* juga bisa hehehe. So, review kalian sangat membantu kelancaran cerita ini. Gracias~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Enceladus**

 **Author:Blue Anomaly**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, AU, alur maju mundur**

 **Main pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Ket:**

 **Normal = flashback**

 **Italic = present day**

* * *

Ghost

/ɡōst/

an apparition of a dead person that is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous image.

* * *

Bagi Kakashi penyesalan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan seorang Namikaze Minato tumbuh menjadi sosok kakak dan ayah baginya. Jika saja saat itu ia menganggap Minato hanya sekedar mentor mungkin mereka tidak akan sedekat itu. Ia tak akan bergantung kepada Minato dan Minato sendiri tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Puluhan pisikiater yang sudah ia datangi juga mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa Namikaze Minato tewas karena keputusannya sendiri dan tidak ada yang paham apa yang ada di kepala Minato saat itu.

Tentu mereka tak tau apa yang dipikirkan Minato karena mereka belum pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan pria pirang itu sebagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sang mentor. Mereka tidak pernah melihat sosok pria itu selain sosok astronot senior yang sudah menjalani puluhan misi dengan sempurna, sosok jenius yang baik hati, dan sosok yang sempurna.

Mereka tidak melihat Minato sebagai sosok pria yang penuh dengan guyonan konyol yang terkadang membuat Kakashi meringgis, mereka tidak melihat sosok Minato yang sangat sensitif dimana pria itu menangis semalaman ketika ia tau akan menjadi seorang ayah

"bagaimana jika aku menjadi ayah yang buruk" ujar Minato entah untuk berapa kalinya pada malam itu dan jujur itu mengganggu konsentrasi Kakashi yang saat itu sibuk dengan semua dokumen yang harus ia siapkan untuk besok pagi.

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat" balas Kakashi entah untuk berapa kalinya pada malam itu.

Dan Minato memang ayah yang hebat. Tak hanya untuk anaknya tapi juga untuk Kakashi karena Minato lah orang pertama yang selalu memuji semua pencapaiannya bahkan ketika ayah kandungnya sendiri seperti tak peduli. Masih segar diingatannya saat Minato dan istrinya Kushina memberinya kejutan ulang tahun ditenggah malam yang sukses membuatnya hampir diusir dari apartemennya karena kehebohan yang ditimbulkan kedua orang itu.

Bagi Kakashi, Minato adalah orang yang merubahnya dari sosok anak yang dingin menjadi sosok yang mulai terbuka. Bagi Kakashi, Minato adalah orang yang sudah menorehkan ratusan kenangan manis di hidupnya dan Kakashi benci itu.

Karena jika saja saat itu ia tidak sedekat itu dengan Minato maka sang mentor mungkin masih hidup saat ini. Jika saja saat itu Minato tidak menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri maka mungkin Kakashi tidak harus menyaksikan orang yang ia anggap sebagai Kakaknya sendiri itu tewas.

"Misi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu" ujar Minato sesaat setelah mengajukan diri sebagai penggantinya. Ia masih ingat seberapa marahnya ia ketika tahu apa yang dilakukan mentornya itu tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Kau bilang aku sudah siap dan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku akan menjadi kandidat tunggal" teriaknya dipenuhi amarah dan hal selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah ia mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan Minato dan menolak untuk berbicara lagi dengan pria berambut pirang itu bahkan hingga hari dimana misi ke-empat dilaksanakan.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi," ujar Minato dimalam sebelum misi itu dilaksanakan. Kakashi yang saat itu masih diselimuti kemarahan hanya memandang pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih ketika mendapatkan respon pasif dari muridnya itu dan jika saja Kakashi menatap wajah pria pirang itu saat Kakashi menolak saat Minato mencoba mengusap kepalanya seperti biasanya maka Kakashi akan mendapati mata biru yang memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Aku hanya berharap kau mau memafkanku suatu saat nanti"

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang pernah diucapkan sang mentor untuknya karena sebelas jam setelahnya tubuh Namikaze Minato hancur bersama kepingan pesawat yang seharusnya membawanya ke angkasa luar.

Minato tewas dan kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari orang yang ia coba lindungi adalah kalimat penuh kebencian.

Minato tewas untuk orang yang pada akhirnya membencinya. Ia tewas untuk seorang pecundang yang pada sisa hidupnya dipenuhi oleh penyesalan. Ia tewas untuk seorang yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa menyelamatkan putra satu-satunya dari akhir yang sama dengan dirinya.

* * *

 _Kericuhan terjadi di ruang kendali saat Kakashi terlibat di perdebatan sengit dengan seorang pemuda yang merupakan muridnya sendiri. Perdebatan yang awalnya normal berubah menjadi tak terkendali ketika kedua pihak tak mau mengalah dan merasa argumen mereka adalah solusi terbaik._

" _Kumohon percayalah padaku, ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dia" pinta pemuda itu kepada Kakashi, tatapannya melukiskan keputusasaan dan jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya pemuda itu benar-benar berharap Kakashi setuju dengan rencana gilanya._

" _Apa kau sadar jika rencana mu ini gila?"_

" _Tapi ini satu-satunya cara, kau sendiri yang bilang secepat apapun kita mencoba menjemputnya kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Cara inilah satu-satunya cara agar kita punya banyak waktu untuk menyelamatkannya"_

 _Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum matanya menjelajah keseluruh ruangan. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, beberapa dari mereka menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan pendapat Kakashi sebelumnya namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan pemuda didepannya._

 _Sejujurnya rencana pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya gila bahkan bisa dibilang rencana pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya solusi dari masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan sang astronot yaitu dengan membiarkan sang astronot terpapar udara dari tempat yang dikenal sebagai bulan es itu dan berharap sang astronot akan mengalami posisi cryonic sehingga memberikan waktu untuk mereka agar bisa menjemputnya pulang. Bukan rencana yang buruk, hanya saja mereka memiliki satu kendala terbesar._

 _Mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sang Astronot untuk memberitahu rencana ini._

* * *

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sangat patuh dengan peraturan, ia adalah tipe orang yang taat pada perintah dan selalu marah jika ada orang yang melanggar peraturan. Mereka terkadang memanggilnya robot karena hal ini namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya karena baginya merekalah yang bodoh karena tak bisa taat pada peraturan yang sejujurnya tidak sulit untuk dijalani.

Namun ketika Sasuke mendapati Naruto merokok di dek atas, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak melaporkannya kesiapapun walaupun ia tau apa yang dilakukan si pirang jelas-jelas melanggar puluhan regulasi yang ada. Ia justru menghampiri si pirang dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun ikut bersandar di railing balkon dek. Diikuti arah pandangan si pirang dan ia dapati ribuan bintang yang terhampar di langit malam itu dan untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua saat masing-masing dari mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Keheningan itu tentu tak bertahan lama saat Sasuke mendapati Naruto menyodorkan sebungkus rokok kepadanya dan tentu saja ia tolak.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan marah jika kau melaporkanku setelah ini" ujar si pirang sesaat sebelum menghisap kembali rokoknya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu"

Jawabannya tampaknya cukup mengejutkan si pirang karena setelah mendengarnya Naruto tampak terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang tak sengaja ia telan.

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak melaporkan sebuah pelanggaran, wow aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang" ledek Naruto sembari tertawa hambar. Jika hari biasanya Sasuke pasti akan membalas ledekan itu dengan kata-kata sarkas yang lebih menyakitkan namun saat ini ia memilih diam.

"Aku telah membaca berkasmu" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit malam. Disampingnya ia bisa mendengar hembusan nafas pelan bersamaan dengan asap putih yang mengepul diudara.

"lalu?" tanya Naruto tenang dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa kedewasaan dari si pirang itu.

"Kau adalah anak sang astronot ke-empat, kau anak Namikaze Minato"

Naruto tertawa pelan namun hanya ada aura kesedihan dari suara tawa itu namun Naruto memilih terdiam setelahnya dan melanjutkan meniupkan asap putih keudara.

"Tapi mengapa hal itu tidak tercatat di catatan hidupmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian membuang rokok yang sedang ia hirup dan menginjaknya dengan kakinya hingga bara merah dari rokok itu berubah jadi abu di sol sepatunya.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu ibuku memberitahu ku jika ayahku tewas dan aku tidak boleh menyandang marga ayahku lagi dan sejak saat itu aku pun menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Tak ada yang memberitahuku mengapa aku tidak bisa lagi menyandang nama Namikaze dan bagaimana ayah ku meninggal, bahkan Ibuku sendiri menolak untuk memberitahuku. Aku pikir ibu ku akan memberitahuku saat ia selesai berkabung namun ternyata aku salah, ia tak pernah berhenti menangisi ayahku dan memilih untuk menyusul ayahku,"

Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia tampak mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat memori buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya kembali memenuhi pikirannya dan ketika ia rasa ia telah cukup tenang barulah ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ibuku memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dari pada hidup tanpa ayahku dan anehnya aku tidak bisa membencinya atas keputusan egoisnya itu karena sejujurnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ibu ku saat itu, aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini namun aku tersadar bahwa jika aku mengikuti jejak ibu ku maka aku tidak akan mengetahui kebenaran atas kematian ayahku. Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahu tentang apa yang membunuh ayahku, mengapa aku harus mengganti namaku, dan mengapa dunia seolah-oleh melupakan eksitensi seorang Namikaze Minato. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi motivasiku untuk tetap hidup lalu pada akhirnya lima jam yang lalu aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Setelah menunggu lima belas tahun aku baru mengetahui jawabannya," Lagi-lagi cerita si pirang terhenti saat pemuda itu tak lagi bisa menahan kesedihannya, matanya kini berkaca-kaca sehingga Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat bayangan bintang-bintang dari netranya.

"Mereka membunuh ayah ku dan menghapus eksistensinya dari dunia ini bahkan setelah apa yang telah ayahku lakukan demi mereka, mereka tetap membuangnya seperti sampah" Runtuhlah pertahanan diri pemuda pirang itu, air mata yang selama ini ia tahan kini mengalir deras dan selanjutnya hal yang tidak terduga terjadi ketika Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan apapun menarik pemuda pirang itu kepelukannya. Sang Uchiha tak berkomentar apapun bahkan ketika ia merasakan pundaknya basah saat si pirang menanggis lebih kencang.

"Aku benci mereka" Isak Naruto pelan di sela tangisannya.

Sasuke tetap terdiam dan terus memeluk pemuda itu, karena ia tahu bukan kata-kata penenang yang diperlukan pemuda itu sekarang melainkan tempat untuk menumpahkan semuanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap tak mengatakan apapun bahkan ketika keesokan harinya didapatinya bangku yang biasa diisi oleh sang pemuda pirang itu kosong.

* * *

 _Kakashi mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, sungguh ia paham jelas karena ia pernah berada di posisi pemuda itu. Ironis memang ketika sejarah terulang lagi karena saat melihat kedua mata pemuda itu, Kakashi seperti melihat dirinya sendiri._

 _Hanya saja saat ini berbeda dan jujur Kakashi iri dengan pemuda itu. Andai saja saat itu kejadiannya seperti ini mungkin ia akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu saat ini, berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi tak peduli apapun yang terjadi namun Kakashi tidak pernah dapat kesempatan itu. Kakashi tidak sempat mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan mentornya ketika pesawat sang mentor hancur berkeping-keping, rasanya saat itu Kakashi bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berharap dan kini Kakashi menolak jika sejarah buruk itu terjadi lagi jika semuanya bisa dicegah._

 _Mungkin itulah alasan utama mengapa Kakashi setuju atas usulan gila pemuda itu._

 _Mungkin itulah alasan utama mengapa Kakashi mau repot-repot berunding dengan puluhan kepala negara dan semua penyokokong dana untuk membicarakan misi penyelamatan._

 _Mungkin itulah alasan utama mengapa Kakashi mau bersusah payah dan hampir gila ketika ia dan puluhan jenius lainnya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan sang astronot._

 _Semua demi sebuah harapan kecil._

 _Kini Kakashi menolak untuk menyerah, bahkan ketika ia tahu waktu semakin menipis dan saat sang astronot ketika suara sang astronot mulai mengecil dan ia pun mulai menyanyikan beberapa lagu terakhirnya, Kakashi tetap menolak untuk menyerah._

 _-to be continued-_


End file.
